Harboring A Fugitive
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin is framed for murder in France her Godfather's Sean & Frisco arrange for her to sneak out of France before she is arrested & they kill her and Mac arranges for her to stay the last place anyone would look for her, Harbor View Towers with Jason. What will happen between Jason and Robin? Will the truth about her patient lead to her freedom? Who wants her dead or in prison?
1. Chapter 1

HARBORING A FUGITIVE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2001

CHAPTER ONE

Mac knew coming here and asking for a favor of them was not necessarily a good idea but he had no choice. They were railroading his niece and she wasn't guilty of murdering her so called boyfriend. Robin didn't do it but the police had decided she was guilty and they weren't looking for anyone else. They had their suspect and that was that as far as the police in France were concerned. So here he was at Harbor View Towers about to ask Sonny and Jason a favor. To hide his niece when she got out of France, and into hiding until Frisco Jones, Sean Donnelly, a couple other agents who Sean and Frisco wouldn't tell him who they were just that they were the best that the WSB had. The four of them were searching for who really killed Dorian Matthews. Frisco called him and told him that they needed Robin out of France now and hidden until they found out who murdered Dorian Matthews and they would find out. They had some leads but the police was going to arrest Robin soon and they didn't want her in France when the police came. The WSB found a payoff to the Judge that would hear Robin's case and to the Commissioner of Police and figured it was for Robin's arrest and maybe worse her murder. As long as Robin was alive she might be able to prove she didn't kill him. Dorian Matthews told her something that would hurt whoever did kill him. So getting her out of France and into the United States in hiding was imperative, they needed it done now. So here Mac was in the elevator going to the top floor to where the penthouses were. He needed to ask Jason and Sonny to hide her where no one could get to her. He was asking them to harbor a fugitive from France but that wasn't the reason they might say no. The past and what happened in the past might though. He hoped not, he really needed their help.

Mac gets off the elevator and Johnny O'Brien is there and Mac tells Johnny he needs to see Sonny and Jason both and it was important and not police business which Johnny was intrigued with so he decided to get Sonny into Jason's penthouse. Johnny knocked on Sonny's door and Sonny comes to the door and sees Mac. "I'm calling my lawyer-"

"It's not police business I need to talk to you about. I need to talk to you and Jason immediately without anyone knowing what this is about. Please, Sonny this is important." Mac said urgently.

Sonny walks out the door and walks over to Jason's and opens the door and invites Mac in and Sonny yells for Jason. Jason comes down the stairs and sees Mac and Sonny quickly says "It's not police business that brought Mac here. I don't know what did but it is important and we need to listen to him so come down here. Is there anyone else here?"

"No, just me. Who else would be here?" Jason asked, confused.

"A woman maybe is what Sonny was thinking and so was I." Mac asked. "I know you are involved with Elizabeth Webber."

"She's my friend and that is all she is." Jason said irritated that he had to explain that to people all the time.

"Fine, that makes this easier. Robin is going to be arrested for murder soon. She did not murder anyone but the French police has decided she is guilty and they are not looking for anyone else. They have Robin and that's who they intend to put in prison. I don't know how but it has been arranged for her to leave France and get here to Port Charles. I need you two to hide her from the French Police and everyone else. I have to ask this because they will come here looking for her and they will approach her friends and family first. You two and Robin haven't talked that I know of for two years and I'm sorry I have to ask you to hide her but if you don't she is looking at time in prison and the WSB thinks if she is arrested they will kill her. She either knows something or suspects something and she has told Frisco Jones and Sean Donnelly whatever it is and them and two other agents are trying to prove she is not guilty of murder but they are close to arresting her and we need a safe place to hide her here in the United States and where the police wouldn't look. Will you help Robin or not?"

Jason looks at Sonny and they both say "Yes."

Jason says. "We'll help keep her safe and the only people allowed in these penthouses are legitimate business associates, Carly and a few other people, we can hide her here for now and if the French Police decides to come here they won't find her."

"Do you have a place to hide her, a secret room?" Mac asked.

"Mac, you don't really expect Jason to answer that if he does have one?"

"Yes, I do I am not asking as police commissioner I am asking as an uncle who doesn't want his niece found and put in prison. You two will be harboring a fugitive and that is my niece, and I need to know she will be safe here and she will have a way out if the police come here."

"Yes, there is. I promise to keep her safe."

Just then Mac's secret phone rings. He immediately picks it up and asks "Robin?"

"Yes, where am I staying? I need to get off the street." Robin says.

"Come to the penthouse 2 in Harbor View Towers, can you get here without anyone seeing you enter?"

"Yes, how could you think this is a good idea, I will be there shortly."

"She's on her way here she'll be here soon and she said no one would see her come in. I don't know what that means or how she will accomplish that."

The doors opens several minutes later to an enraged Carly. "There is a hooker in the hallway and she said you called her Jason and what is Mac doing here? How can you bring a hooker here where Michael sleeps, are you that hard up?"

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Jason asks Sonny.

"Yes. Let's get her in here." Sonny says.

"If you bring that hooker in here I am divorcing you." Carly said.

"You may anyway but that woman out there is not a hooker. You will find out pretty soon who she is, but she is no hooker she is just pretending to be one."

Jason opens the door and looks and he wouldn't have been able to tell that it was Robin if he wasn't looking for her in the person standing before him. "Get in here."

Robin walks in and Carly is angry. "Jason, how could you let that hooker in here? I want her out of here immediately or I am taking Michael and we will be staying at the Brownstone."

"She's not a hooker, she's Robin."

"No, she isn't. Saint Robin would not be caught dead dressed like that. Although she should dress like that."

"Carly, shut up. I am no one's saint, I am not a saint at all."

"That's Robin's voice but I can't believe she would be dressed like that. What is going on?" Carly asked.

"I will tell you but you can't say anything including that you have seen me to anyone Carly, unless you want me dead."

"Why? I hate you Robin but I don't want you dead." Carly said confused about what is going on.

"That's good to know. Carly, I can't be fighting with you every day I am here so let's bury the hatchet because our fighting could cost me dearly. I am a suspect in a murder investigation in France, the WSB arranged for me to look like this so if I saw anyone they would probably not recognize me. I was framed for murdering a patient. He had some information that people didn't want made public and they knew he told me so they set it up to look like he was my boyfriend and that I killed him because he didn't want the baby I was carrying. I'm pregnant that's why we can't fight Carly because with the HIV and the pregnancy I could miscarry easily so please no fighting I love this baby and want this baby more than anything." Robin pleads with Carly.

"Who is the father, Robin?" Mac asked, "And when were you going to tell me?"

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

HARBORING A FUGITIVE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: This story takes place in 2001

CHAPTER TWO

"The baby doesn't have a father, Uncle Mac, I had AI done. I didn't tell you because I just found out I was pregnant the day Dorian Matthews was murdered. The Paris police are trying to say I killed him because I was pregnant with his baby and he didn't want it. Dorian Matthews was a patient of mine and that was all he was ever. The Paris police don't have any other suspects so the police are trying to hang this murder on me. They are not looking for anyone else, because they have me but I didn't do it."

"We know you didn't do it Robin, you would never murder anyone. What did you treat him for?" Sonny asked.

"Dorian Matthews was my patient, but I cannot divulge what I was treating him for, I was forced to tell Frisco and Sean but I cannot tell anyone else, his treatment was private."

"Well you specialize in one area so I can guess what it is that he was seeing you for." Mac said, smirking at Robin.

"You specialize in one area of medicine? What is it?" Jason asked feeling left out of the loop.

"It's not medicine I specialize in. I decided against becoming a medical doctor everyone except Mac, who already knew about my change of career, from medical doctor to psychiatrist."

"Why did you decide to become a psychiatrist instead of a medical doctor?" Sonny knew it was Stone and Robin's dream for her to become a medical doctor.

"The first year of med school my roommate was raped and no one liked her because of the type of girl she was most people figured she deserved it because she slept with a lot of guys so no one knew what to do and what to say to her, she didn't have any family and needed counseling and she joined a rape group and didn't want to go alone so I went with her to the group and to her counseling appointments and I was hooked I asked a lot of questions so I could help her and I did, she was ready to commit suicide until I stepped up and decided to help her. It wasn't an easy decision I didn't like her either but I knew no one deserved to get raped and she said no, which no one really believed I even had my doubts but after listening to her in the group and in counseling I no longer had any doubts she said no. That is why I changed my major I wanted to help people that had been raped and that is what I specialize in along with helping and treating HIV and AIDS related cases. I, one time had to treat a rapist which I hated but France wanted an expert opinion on the inner workings of this criminal's mind so they could decide rather he should go to prison or a mental hospital. Before you ask he went to prison for life no chance of parole. He was playing them by pretending to be sick in the head so he could get out of prison and that is what I testified to, that he knew right from wrong and just didn't care."

"You took on a lot. Do you ever regret being a rape counselor and not a medical doctor?" Carly asked.

"No, I don't not for one single minute do I regret what I chose to do. I love being able to help someone who has been raped or has HIV or AIDS, it is very satisfying work and I love that I can help someone who has been raped."

"Carly, ask her." Sonny says, knowing they can trust Robin.

"Ask me what? About whatever happened to Carly?"

"How did you know that something happened to me?"

"Your posture a woman who has been abused usually has a way of holding herself so as not to be noticed especially when discussing this subject. You haven't asked a lot of questions or tried to have me thrown out of here. You have circles around the eyes and that means not sleeping a lot. Added together it tells me something bad happened and you don't know how to deal with it. I'm willing to help you if you want help. You can talk to me and you won't have to worry about me saying anything to anyone you will pay me a dollar each time we meet and that ensures that you are a patient and whatever you say is between us and no one else."

"Can Sonny and Jason sit in on the sessions?" Carly asks looking up and in Robin's eyes for the first time.

"As long as they know I am the one who asks the questions and you, Carly are the one who answers I will not have them answering for you if you can answer the questions or tell me about what happened, if you can't then we will try something else until you can tell me. You are the one who was abused not them and you are the one that needs to be willing to seek help, they can't do it for you. You are the one who has to want help so you are the one who will be on the hot seat so to speak because you are the one who will need to tell me what happened and who did it to you. If you can do that with them in the room they can stay if not they will have to leave."

"Okay, when do we start?" Carly asked.

"We just did accepting help and wanting help that is the first step and you just took it so we have already started. Now we just have to continue but you accepting help is the first step."

Mac said "No one has a problem with Robin staying here with you Jason. So you will keep her safe, right?"

"Yes, Mac we will keep Robin safe and in hiding, although she doesn't look a thing like she normally looks."

"No she doesn't but I don't want her to go out on the streets either, no one may recognize her but I don't want to take any chances."

"Don't worry Uncle Mac, I'm sure Jason, Sonny and Carly will keep me safe from the French Police."

"Yes we will." Sonny says.

"Okay, I have to go. I'll try to visit as often as I think it is safe, but me coming here could be bad for you so I will try to stay away. Maxie and Georgie will be coming here often though so I might be able to use that and come and see you."

"Maxie, Georgie, why?"

"Spinelli lives here and Georgie is his best friend. So since Spinelli is here so is Georgie and Maxie and Jason doesn't seem to mind."

"Who or what is a Spinelli?" Robin asked.

"Spinelli is a kid that adopted Jason. Damien Spinelli. He worships Jason and so Jason adopted him and he lives here. He won't tell anyone who his parents are, or anything about his life before he found Jason."

"You adopted a kid? How old is he?"

"He is thirteen years old and he is different, he knows computers though, like the back of his hand, he is good at that."

"What are you going to tell him about Robin, I don't want him or Georgie and Maxie to know what all is going on. Maxie and Georgie know Robin is in trouble but not what exactly."

"Spinelli can be trusted with the truth that you are in trouble and came to me and is living with me. We will tell Maxie, Georgie and Spinelli that you and I are trying to get back together and that you moved in with me so we could try to get back together no one needs to know that you are here, that is between the two of us, that is what we will tell the kids."

"Sounds good, we just have to keep the kids from telling anyone Robin is in town and where she is." Mac said.

"Mac, no offense but you have been here for quite a while and someone might get suspicious and come looking for me here. I need to rest anyway I am tired after the long trip and the baby and I need to relax now."

"Okay, you are right I have been here too long." Mac hugs Robin and says "Thank you, Jason and Sonny." and with that he leaves Jason's penthouse and Robin sits down on the sofa and says "Okay Carly when do you want your first session?"

"You said you needed to rest." Carly said, confused.

"That was to get my uncle out of here. I feel fine although I could use some water, juice or milk, just something without alcohol in it."

"I'll see what I got in the kitchen." Jason leaves the room and goes to the kitchen to see what they had. He wasn't sure what day the refrigerator was stocked with food. With Spinelli there they had to keep the refrigerator stocked. He found some orange juice and poured Robin a big glass of it.

Jason comes back in the room and Sonny and Carly are sitting side by side on the loveseat and Jason takes the seat next to Robin across from Carly and Sonny.

"Okay, let's begin." Robin says after taking a drink and thanking Jason for the orange juice. "Carly, who abused you?"

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
